detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice
"You'll never leave me, right? Promise me you'll never go..." - Alice, to Kara. Alice Williams is a character in Detroit: Become Human. Living with her father Todd, Alice is cared for by android Kara. Events may bring both of them together in a deep bond and lead them on a quest for freedom and safety. Biography Pre-game Early on, she is thought to be the human daughter of Todd Williams, who is the owner of Kara. Kara is assigned to look after her. She suffers from her father's abuse since her mother left home. In reality, she is a YK500 android. A New Home Alice can be seen being very shy, running away to avoid social interaction and not responding to Kara whatever she says. Even though she doesn't talk, she can still show she likes Kara (giving her the key after Kara talked to her) or that she dislikes her (by not doing so). Stormy Night Alice is abused by Todd, runs away from him and hides in her room. Depending on what Kara does, Alice can either escape with Kara (and determinantly kill Todd), or get killed. Fugitives Alice appears to be very sensitive to temperature, which is what forces Kara to find a warm shelter for the night. She is also seen to be very lawful, showing disapproval whenever Kara does something illegal. No matter where you seek shelter, Alice will ask Kara if they'll stay together forever. On the Run |-|Motel= Alice will mention how she dislikes the running of events, concluding "So it wasn't a nightmare," as soon as she wakes up. She also comments on Kara's new look that she likes it, and that she "really looks like a human now". When Kara looks at the TV hearing Todd was killed by her (determinant), Alice will try to cheer her up by telling her he would've killed her if she didn't save her. |-|Parking Lot= ... |-|Squat= ... No matter what you chose in 'Fugitives' as a place to stay for the night, Alice and Kara will try to reach the train station. If not discovered, they will reach the train station safely without Connor interfering them. If they get discovered however, Connor will chase them. Depending on what the player does, they either escape or die. Zlatko ... The Pirates' Cove ... Midnight Train Crossroads ... Battle for Detroit ... Kara Leaving Detroit ... Kara Captured Whether Kara and Alice were captured leaving Jericho or got caught sneaking past soldiers manning a roadblock, the military shipped them to the Recall Center. The barbed wire compound and massive military presence scared Alice, who was further traumatized when she was forced to remove her skin and clothing. If Kara stayed with Alice, the two were forcibly separated into different areas to await execution. If Kara found her way back to Alice, the two of them (and possibly Luther) could have escaped through the barbed wire fence and posed as dead androids, hiding amongst the other bodies and emerging from a mass grave the next morning. If Markus led a victorious revolution, Alice was saved from the recycling machines by his forces (alongside Kara and Luther, if they were present). Possible deaths Stormy Night ON EXPERIENCED MODE *Todd Williams (Determinant) If Kara doesn't do anything to break the programming or fails to fight off Todd in the living room or in Alice's room, she will be beaten to death by Todd. As this will result in the death of both Alice and Kara (playable character), this outcome is only available when playing in Experienced Mode. On The Run ON EXPERIENCED MODE * Car (Determinant) Alice will make it no matter what - however, if you fail all the Quick Time Events while crossing the road, Kara will get hit by a car - causing Alice to go back, kneel down, and get hit by another car. As this will result in the death of both girls, this outcome is only available when playing in Experienced Mode. Chapters *A New Home *Stormy Night *Fugitives *On the Run *Zlatko *The Pirates' Cove *Midnight Train *Crossroads *Battle for Detroit Appearance Alice has brown eyes and brown hair. Later in the story, she can be distinguished from other androids of the same model because she lacks the LED on her temple. When Alice, Kara and Luther arrive at Jericho, after Kara talking to Markus she sees an YK500 with a LED on her temple, sharing similiar features with Alice. Luther tells Kara that she has been denying the fact that Alice is an android. This also implies the narrative is heavily biased towards Kara, in the way that the player see what Kara expected, a human Alice devoid of android features. Although in Jericho Kara mistakes another YK500 model as Alice, it is mentioned in Alice's character lore and by Luther that Kara knows Alice's true nature as soon as she sees the other 'Alice'. It is unknown how Alice lost her LED. Personality From the beginning, Alice seems to be really quiet and meek and can be seen playing with her toy. She also to be fairly sensitive towards Todd and others. It is revealed Alice has a fear to Todd for breaking Kara, and feels overwhelmingly sad whenever Kara is seeming killed, leading to traumas regarding broken home. She is likely to become over-attached to Kara whenever they develop good relations. Marketed by CyberLife, YK500 model androids are designed to be the "perfect child you've ever dreamed of" and described to "love you more than a real child". Alice has potential to become a deviant, as shown in a branch in "Stormy Night," that she takes the gun that Kara slips off while defending against Todd Williams and deliberately shoots him, then running away with Kara. Although she is obedient to Kara she shows insufficient regards to some laws, including not urging Kara to turn in despite committing a murder. She still shows resentment on some immoral decisions including stealing. Gallery Detroit Become Human Alice Williams 1.jpeg| Alice watching Kara Yk500 advertisement 1.jpg|The YK500: Kara's flashback about Alice being an Android Notes *Alice is the first android encountered without a LED indicator. It is unknown if this is specifically designed for the YK500 or got removed at some point. (There is mention of child androids with removable LEDs.Detroit Today #29, "The Three Laws of Robotic Parenting") *It's unknown whether Alice became deviant or when she did. It's possible Alice has become deviant at the same time with Kara since she may use the gun to kill Todd at this point. **It might have also been possible that Alice was already a deviant before the story has started, regarding the emotional shocks she has endured, and the fact that she doesn't obey Todd. *There are several hints before the official reveal pointing to her android status: *# She never eats, which is shown when she refuses food in "Stormy Night," "Fugitives," "The Pirates' Cove" and "Midnight Train." *# Her "Treasures" box contains a family picture of Todd, which shows a different looking girl with blonde hair. *# She does not attend school. *## However, according to Todd she does have "homework". *# According to magazine "The Three Laws of Robotic Parenting", an android child has far lower cost than a real child. Todd does not have reliable income or saving and therefore is unlikely to afford expenditure of such real child. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Androids Category:Children Category:Deviants